1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to connectors, particularly to a connector jack with electromagnetic interference protection and a connector combination using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors are widely used in computers for transferring or receiving data externally. To protect the integrity of the data, the electrical connectors should be protected from electromagnetic interference (EMI). Generally, a connector jack of a connector has a metal casing covering an insulating housing to block electromagnetic waves. The metal casing of the connector jack has an integral contact tongue capable of grounding a connector plug. However, the contact tongue is prone to being damaged after repeatedly usage (plugging and unplugging). As a result, a damaged contact tongue provides poor grounding contact between the metal casing and the connector plug, and the electromagnetic waves of the connector may not be blocked.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a connector jack to overcome the above mentioned problems.